Electronic display devices such as televisions, monitors, video receivers, and projectors often contain television tuners for receipt and processing of digital terrestrial, cable, or satellite television signals, and codecs for decoding streaming video or video media. Increasingly, consumers are using electronic display devices to access video content without using a television tuner or certain codecs. The costs that are required to operate the functions of certain tuners, codecs, and other components on electronic display devices, thus, is undesirable for both manufacturers and consumers when many consumers choose not to use the components.
Existing techniques have not properly prevented activation of a tuner when not in use. For example, Shintani et al., Activating Licensable Component Provided by Third Party to Audio Video Device, U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,111, describes detecting an auto-scan for TV channels, sending a tuner activation request in response to the auto-scan, and activating a tuner after receiving an activation code in response to the tuner activation request. However, this does not prevent tuner activation when the auto-scan fails, and it does not deactivate the tuner to save power.